


gravity and anything in between

by speckler



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Yeojin - Freeform, a sprinkle of chuuves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speckler/pseuds/speckler
Summary: Yeojin comes to school with her arms stained in ink, the short-sleeved cuffs of her uniform barely doing anything to hide the myriads and swirls of auroras, calligraphy, rocketships and stars on her skin.





	gravity and anything in between

**Author's Note:**

> How soulmates work in this universe: whatever you write/draw on any part of your body, it'll appear on your soulmate's
> 
> Enjoy!

Yeojin comes to school with her arms stained in ink, the short-sleeved cuffs of her uniform barely doing anything to hide the myriads and swirls of auroras, calligraphy, rocketships and stars on her skin. Her classmates stare in awe, her teachers stand baffled but she walks on to class, losing all her shits to give since two months ago. 

Her soulmate must be pretty talented, doodling countless pieces of artwork on their skin like there's a prompt every week. She wonders why though, why skin when there’s paper for them to draw on. Nevertheless, Yeojin walks around, parading it, almost like she’s proud of the bold lines and strong smell of Sharpie on her.

She’s been scolded by her principal multiple times, but the fire in his voice eventually dies, accepting the fact her soulmate wouldn’t be stopping any time soon. 

**Hey there soulmate **

A neat scribble appears in the space between her thumb and index finger, ballpen instead of marker. Yeojin smiles as she settles in her desk, retrieving a pen and a reply ready at its tip.

**I see you’ve made both my arms into your canvas again, lovely**

**Is it pretty?**

**It always is. It makes me look cool**

**Good. I can’t have my soulmate looking too plain **

**Ha ha, very funny**

**I know you love me **

**True, but when can I finally meet you?**

Her soulmate doesn’t reply but it’s nothing new. It feels a little irritating though, Yeojin thinks as she shuffles through her bag, her soulmate knowing how she looks like but always kept her in the dark about who they were. She understands, nonetheless.

“Good morning!” 

Cheeks tinted pink and a grin too wide for a Monday morning, popular girl and Yeojin's unfortunate desk partner Choi Yerim settles down beside her. 

“You look way too happy today,” Yeojin raises an eyebrow at Yerim’s giggle, the latter tugging at her purple sweater. It’s kind of odd, Yeojin muses, the fact that she wears a jacket in such a boiling season.

“And you look like you dipped your arms in black paint,” Yerim retorts, completely avoiding the question. 

“Am I supposed to be offended?” she raises her wrist to where a cute frog lays, planting a kiss on it for Yerim to see. “I’m pretty proud of it.”

She almost misses the way Yerim’s face burst into flames, turning her head so fast that Yeojin would’ve thought she’d break her neck.

“I’m kind of sad though. I don’t think I’ll ever meet my soulmate.”

“Why?” Yerim faces her again, tints of pink highlighting the aftermath of a fiery blush.

Yeojin points to her left palm. “When I ask, they don’t reply.”

“Maybe it’s because they live far away?”

“They told me they go to our school.”

“No way.”

“Yeah, so they’re pretty much around…” Yeojin leans back in her seat with a sigh. “But I wish I could meet them. I want to tell them how talented they are.”

Yerim inches closer in her seat, her left hand closed in a fist. “Maybe it’s because they’re shy…”

“Why should they be shy around me? I’m just human.”

“I mean, you’re pretty amazing.”

“At pranking people, yeah.” 

Yerim rolls her eyes. “Still, you’re their soulmate. Maybe it’s an overwhelming thing for them, to have someone as your other half for the rest of your life.”

“Like Jiwoo unnie?” Yeojin grins, the memory of it tickling a laugh out of her. Jiwoo didn’t want to accept Sooyoung, a senior from last year- as her soulmate at first, having fallen in love with her childhood best friend since the day they met. But the universe doesn’t make mistakes with its composition, and eventually, they fell into a rhythm together. Slow, steady, and sweet.

Yerim hums in reply.

“Maybe I want to take it slow with them though,” Yeojin begins, picking her words carefully unlike the way she pinches her skin to calm herself. “I’m not in a rush, and if they just want to be friends, that’s fine with me too."

Yeojin stares at the stars on her skin. Soulmates are a weird thing, but also so incredible, with the way her soul mirrors that of her heart, flesh depicting who one belongs to since the beginning of time.

There's a whole lot of maybes and what-ifs in the universe, wider than the strings galaxies they have but Yeojin's willing to put all of her soulmate's doubts to rest if it means meeting them.

“... Maybe you’ll meet them tomorrow.”

Yeojin looks at Yerim. She’s the sun compared to the rest of the planets orbiting her elbow; magnificent, gravity naturally pulling everything and anything close to her. Maybe she can be like that, if Yerim would let her.

She feels like pluto; forever in the sun’s view but never any closer.

“I hope. It’s long overdue, y’know.” 

Yeojin hopes that Yerim doesn’t catch the double meaning in that, not wanting to overwhelm the girl any further. She’s known that Yerim was her soulmate for a while, spotting doodles of familiar, purple colored bats on her ankle when the latter wasn’t being careful. 

Yerim smiles, and a meteorite wrecks Yeojin’s heart.

Maybe pluto still has a chance to be in her orbit, after all.

* * *

When she comes home, there’s a pastel pink heart at the palm of her hand. It’s the only thing that’s colored in the night sky of her arms. 

Words appear one by one, in the center of it.

**I’ll see you tomorrow Yeojin**

There’s a warm tinge to every syllable, like it’s been kissed.


End file.
